Systems for separation of materials using adjustable suction power are already described in the Dutch patent specifications 8701807 and 7604097, for example. With the installations mentioned above, the suction power is regulated by using an adjustable valve placed inside of the suction duct. This method suffers from the disadvantage that the behaviour and velocity of the airflow into and through a cyclone have a bad influence on the operation of the cyclone.
This invention, for example, can separate crushed stone, rubbish, different kinds of metal (i.e., after the shredding of cars), glass, compost and paper. The position of the suction mouth is adjustable in all directions as well as the width of opening of the suction mouth. The suction power at the inlet of the nozzle is also adjustable. With this invention exhausted air containing materials is fed through a cyclone to deposit those materials and overcomes the foregoing prior art problems.
Regulation of the air velocity in pipes supplying air using air inlet valves are also known. The disadvantage of such a regulation is the adjustment of suction power which is only possible at the inlet of the suction mouth.
For the best results of separating the materials it is necessary to combine the adjustment of suction power and the adjustment of the width and position of the suction mouth in accord with this invention.
An object of this invention is to create a system which is suited to separate as many as possible different kinds of materials and as many different sizes of material parts. This can be accomplished by the provision of the adjustment of suction power and the position and width of the suction mouth. Therefore it is required that the state of the exhausted aid, in its behaviour and velocity, makes it possible for the parts of material exhausted to deposit in a cyclone.